Innocente Lucrezia
by Roza-Maria
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucrezia est une enfant joyeuse, joueuse, aimante et innocente. Une enfant radieuse, qui aime sa famille, et surtout son tendre frère Cesare... Première scène de Lucrezia et Cesare dans la saison 1 vu par la jeune fille.</html>


**Rebonjour, me revoilà, encore avec un OS sur la sublime série « The Borgias » et toujours sur le couple Cesare/Lucrezia ! Eh oui, quand on est crise de cette série, on meurt d'envie d'écrire !**

**Ce deuxième OS est très différent du premier. Autant « Seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia » était la scène finale de Cesare et Lucrezia, autant « Innocente Lucrezia » est la première scène de la série de leurs personnages ensemble, dans la cour de leur palais. J'ai voulu montrer ici toute l'innocence et la naïveté de Lucrezia, pour montrer le contraste avec l'autre OS, voir à quel point elle à sombrer au cour des saisons alors qu'au début c'était l'enfant la plus joyeuse et la plus vive au monde. J'ai également voulu montrer le lien déjà fort qu'elle à avec Cesare, et quelques brides de pensés qui prédisse déjà leur futur relation, bien que je pense qu'à cette époque là, elle n'y pense pas consciemment.**

**J'aimerais ici répondre à une review qui m'a été postée sur mon OS « Tu seras mienne » car elle m'a vraiment touchée, il s'agit de la review de **_**sadi : **_**WOUAH, merci infiniment pour cette magnifique review, je suis folle de joie que mon OS te plaise à ce point ! Tu n'a pas idée à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir et m'a donnée envie d'écrire encore plus sur eux ! Ah j'ai adorée écrire CE paragraphe là, mais je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que j'écrivais, j'étais en transe à ce moment-là, trop sous le choc d'avoir fini la série **** Je suis TOUT A FAIT d'accord, il est impossible de trouver un couple aussi magnifique qu'eux ! D'ailleurs, j'ai crée une page Facebook sur leur couple afin de partager mon amour de ce magnifique couple et de montrer les photos que j'ai d'eux deux, car j'ai fouiller internet dans tout les sens pour en avoir des milliers XD Pour te répondre, OH OUI j'ai encore des tas d'idées ! J'ai envie d'écrire toutes les scènes importantes de Cesare et Lucrezia ensemble, tantôt sous le regard de Lucrezia, tantôt sous celui de Cesare, j'ai aussi des idées d'OS où ils ne serait pas forcément ensemble mais penserait à leurs relations, des idées sur des OS qui se passerait après la fin de la série et même quelques idées d'OS sur le personnage de Juan Borgia, qui me fascine un peu je dois dire XD Merci encore à toi pour cet adorable review, comme tu le verras, enfin je l'espère, me revoilà déjà avec un deuxième OS sur eux, « Innocente Lucrezia », je ne sais pas si il te plairait, il est très différent du premier mais je l'espère de tout cœur et je reviendrais bientôt dans des OS plus sombres. Merci infiniment, j'espère te revoir sur mes prochains OS sur The Borgias ! :D**

* * *

><p>Les bruits lui étaient à la fois familiers et inconnu. Familier, car cela faisait bien des fois qu'elle espionnait ses frères commettre cet acte qui l'intriguait tant mais qui l'effrayait aussi. Elle se pencha un peu et sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu à la vue du corps nu de cette femme, à califourchon sur Cesare.<p>

Un brusque gémissement de plaisir la fit sursauter et elle se cacha derrière le mur, ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire mutin de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Cela procurait donc tant de joie ? L'acte charnel entre un homme et une femme ? Elle s'appuya contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre doucement.

Elle avait envie de connaître cela. Mais en même temps, non. Comment choisir ? Connaître cet amour signifierait se marier. A cette idée, elle sourit encore plus. Bien sur qu'elle voulait se marier ! Elle rêvait d'un bel homme aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux confiants, au sourire tendre. Aux bras aussi doux et accueillants que son frère Cesare. Mais la jeune Lucrezia Borgia savait qu'elle devrait épouser qui son père lui dirait d'épouser. Mais elle était confiante aussi. Son père lui choisirait un mari tendre, elle en était certaine.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas pressée d'arriver au mariage. Cela voudrait aussi dire quitter son frère Cesare qu'elle aimait tant. Sa mère et son père, avec qui elle était tant complice. Même Gioffre et Juan lui manquerait, alors qu'elle n'avait pas un lien très fort avec ses deux autres frères. Bien qu'elle les aimait tendrement eux aussi.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Cesare dans la pièce, légèrement étouffé. Elle sourit immédiatement. La voix de son frère avait toujours cet effet sur elle. Tout en lui la rendait joyeuse. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées compliquées de son esprit et se releva pour de nouveaux regarder par la petite fenêtre et vit son frère debout, en train de s'habiller, parlant avec la jeune femme qu'il avait invitée dans son lit. Une idée mutine lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi continuer à se cacher, après tout ? Son frère lui pardonnait tout. Alors, elle frappa quelques coups à la fenêtre et se baissa aussitôt. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et elle s'éloigna doucement du mur pour voir Cesare quand il sortirait.

Quand il arriva, elle aperçut tout de suite la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux et il dit, d'un ton faussement menaçant :

- Petite soeur…

Elle s'élança alors en riant quand elle vit qu'il la pourchassa et lui cria :

- J'ai aperçu une dame ! Encore une autre !

Elle sautilla encore plus vite, joyeuse, passant derrière des pylônes de marbres et s'élançant dans la cour, se retrouvant devant Cesare qui lui dit malicieusement :

- Il y'a une punition pour l'espionnage.

- Laquelle ? L'interrogea-t-elle en s'arrêtant un peu pour lui sourire.

- Oh, je crois que tu le sais…

Et il se mit à courir vers elle, souriant et elle repartit aussitôt au galop, criant « non » quand il manqua de l'attraper alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il y parvienne et elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas longtemps à lui échapper. Elle ria et reprit ses petites élancés, mais sans vraiment courir et il joignit son rire aux siens et comme elle l'avait prédit, elle sentit deux bras forts se noués autour d'elle, ces bras qu'elle aimait tant la serrant et elle ria aux éclats quand il l'a fit basculer sur l'herbe douce, se mettant au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus.

Il n'y avait que Cesare qui arrivait à lui procurer ce sentiment de bonheur. Certes, elle était souvent joyeuse et presque toujours heureuse, mais le vrai bonheur, la vraie joie, elle l'a trouvait uniquement aux côtés de son tendre frère. Et rien ne lui plaisait plus qu'être dans ses bras. Elle était en sécurité dans ses bras, Cesare la protégerait toujours, rien ne lui arriverait tant qu'il la tiendrait comme cela. Elle regarda son grand sourire et joua un peu avec sa chemise en demandant en riant :

- Suis-je invitée à tes noces ?

- Je ne marierais jamais, sache-le, répondit-il tendrement mais un peu plus sérieux.

- Non, tu est fiancé à Dieu, acquiesça-t-elle en lui effleurant sa barbe du bout des doigts. Elle se calma alors un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux vert pâle qui la couvrait d'un regard doux et protecteur. Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue et elle murmura :

- N'aime-tu pas Dieu, Cesare ?

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'être un ecclésiastique. Leur père l'avait obligé à entrer dans les ordre de l'Eglise alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : entrer dans l'armée papale, comme leur frère Juan, et en devenir le commandant. Mais cet honneur, leur père le réservait à Juan. Lucrezia ne connaissait rien à l'art de la guerre et des stratégies, mais elle savait qu'il fallait de l'intelligence pour cela. Et sur l'intelligence, Cesare dépassait de loin Juan. Leur père faisait une terrible erreur en écartant Cesare, à son goût. Et elle détestait voir son frère malheureux.

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, un sourire mi figue mi raison sur le visage et elle vit qu'il choisit de lui répondre par l'humour plutôt que par la sincérité :

- Plus que je ne t'aime toi.

Elle ria un peu mais reprit vite son sérieux.

- Ne sois pas triste, mon frère.

Elle se releva un peu, et il se poussa pour la laisser se mettre face à lui plutôt que sous lui et elle lança alors joyeusement :

- Peut-être que papa deviendra pape, et tu pourras faire ce qu'il te plait !

Elle espérait lui arracher un regain de confiance et d'optimisme mais il resta sérieux et il railla :

- Si il devenait pape, je devrais faire ce qu'il lui plait.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Lucrezia. Les papes avait-il le droit d'avoir des enfants ? Leur papa ne les chasserait jamais, certainement, même pour devenir pape. Mais elle préféra poser la question à son frère.

- Est-ce qu'un pape peut avoir des enfants ?

- D'après la rumeur, il parait que le pape Innocent en à douze, lui répondit-il avec un regard tendre en lui effleurant le nez du sien, et elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

- Mais… Celant une autre rumeur, il serait mourant, ajouta-t-elle, se rappelant brusquement ce que les servantes de la maison disaient entre elles le soir quand elles pensaient le monde endormi.

- Ce n'est guère nouveau, cela fait des semaines qu'il se meurt, confirma Cesare avec air légèrement las.

- Mais si il mourrait, est-ce que notre père… prendrait sa couronne ?

Si leur père devenait pape, que cela changerait-il pour eux ? Peut-être pourra-t-elle aller vivre au Vatican avec lui ! Elle avait toujours eu envie de voir ses grands appartements privés qui appartenait au pape. Et leur famille deviendrait très puissante. Il y'aurait des festins, des bals organisés par leur père ! Cette idée la remplit de joie. Elle pourrait porter de belles robes et trouver peut-être son prince où son duc aux cheveux sombres.

Cesare lui pinça affectueusement la joue et lui expliqua :

- Le nouveau pape sera élu par le collège des cardinaux, mon âme, et seul… Dieu peut en prédire l'issue.

Il avait un peu hésité sur « Dieu ». Elle l'avait remarquée. Comme elle remarquait tout chez son frère. Mais elle décida de ne pas le questionner. Si il ne voulait pas lui en parler, c'était peut-être parce que cela dépasserait. La politique lui échappait complètement ! Alors elle reprit sa gaieté et lui dit en s'allongeant afin de regarder le ciel :

- Puisque tu ne feras pas de mariage, je vais prier afin que Dieu choisisse papa.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle imagina son premier bal dans le bleu du ciel, les robes qui voleraient, les couleurs chatoyantes de toutes ces belles dames, et tout ces charmants gentilshommes avec leurs sourires. Mais avant, il y'aurait le grand couronnement de leur père. Et elle voulait être la plus belle ce jour là ! Elle se tourna alors vers son frère et lui confia :

- Je veux portée un magnifique voile blanc sein de perles pour son couronnement.

Elle le voyait déjà, ce voile blanc. Elle serait de toute beauté dedans, resplendissante. Il brillerait au soleil avec les perles. Sa mère et elle seront les plus belles femmes d'Italie ce jour-là, tout le monde les regardera. Elle sentit l'excitation la gagner et Cesare dut le remarquer et il dit doucement en la regardant fixement, toujours avec cet amour infini :

- Alors Dieu pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.

Lucrezia lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle était perdue dans ses rêves, les rêves de son avenir. Il serait radieux, elle en était certaine. Et avec ce beau voile, qui sait ? Elle trouverait certainement son futur mari parmi la foule qui viendra du monde entier voir le nouveau pape ! Son bel homme aux cheveux sombres. Elle ferma les yeux et prit la main de son frère, savourant le contact chaud de sa paume contre la sienne ainsi que la caresse du soleil sur sa peau.

Lucrezia Borgia était une enfant heureuse et joyeuse à l'idée de l'avenir. Les choses seront bonnes pour elle et sa famille. Pour son tendre frère, surtout, espéra-t-elle. Et elle coulerait bientôt des jours heureux au côté de cet homme inconnu aux cheveux sombres. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas tout de suite.

A cette époque-là, elle n'avait pas compris que le visage qu'elle imaginait mais qu'elle rendait floue dans sa tête, presque volontairement, était la copie de celui de son frère Cesare.

**Cela vous a plu ? Petite review pour m'encourager ? :D**


End file.
